The Lightyear Arc
The Lightyear Arc is a story arc that takes place from Sulley 151-Sulley 168. This story arc will notably take 17 films to complete. Stan Lee makes cameos in all 17 installments of course. Plot UNDER CONSTRUCTION The plot begins in the Mushroom Kingdom, where Donald Duck, who was recently appointed as the royal guard of Peach's Castle, is relaxing. Unfortunately he did not see an incoming Buzz Lightyear unit come to the kingdom. And then the Buzz unit, known as Stars And Stripes Buzz, enacted a terrorist attack on the kingdom, which destroyed Peach's Castle, along with most of Toad Town and Toadstool Blvd. Toad briefly dies and comes back instantly after being banished from Purgatory by its ruler Miss Finch. The Toads then blamed Donald Duck for the destruction of the kingdom. He was trying to say that a Buzz Lightyear clone attacked the kingdom, but due to his infamous speech issues, nobody could hear him. He was then banished to the Himalayas, where he would have to live a new life. But all of the over one-hundred Toads were then getting ready to go to Isle Delfino (where Mario and Princess Peach were going on vacation) to inform them of the attack. Meanwhile, inside Evil Emperor Zurg's ship, Zurg's minions, which include Lotso, Killem, Stinky Pete, and Randall were celebrating the terrorist attacks. Stars and Stripes Buzz then flies inside of the ship to tell them about a legion of evil Buzz units that Zurg had been building up for over 18 years. After Stars and Stripes Buzz told them about the legion, which was known as The Anti-Buzz Patrol, Zurg's already existing minions agreed to be a part of the legion. Meanwhile at Mike and Sulley's penthouse, Sulley and Mike were talking to Woody and Buzz, who were visiting Mike and Sulley to talk about what has been happening in their lives. After talking, Mike noticed that the news report was suddenly on. They were reporting about how an unknown force destroyed Peach's Castle! After the report, Sulley knew that he had to call most of the Sulltastic Sullies over to his house (Well except for Mario, who was currently on vacation.). After calling them over, the Sullies discussed what to do in order to find out who did the terrorist attack. After a long, long talk (which mostly consisted of Forky asking about when Mother 3 will ever come out), the Sullies decided on a plan. Sulley, Mike, Woody, Buzz, Forky, Dexter Morgan, Banjo and Kazooie would go on the quest to find out who did the attack, while Flik and Scrat would protect the penthouse. After some preparations (and a big lunch meal), the main Sullies (for this adventure, at least) would go on a big adventure in order to find out who destroyed Peach's Castle. After the Sullies had left the penthouse, Flik got a call from Tinny. Tinny then told Flik and Scrat to go save him and the other toys at Second Chance Antiques from being destroyed by one of the Buzz units. Flik and Scrat then accepted the call, and they would go on an adventure of their own... (Thankfully they did get somebody to guard the house while they were gone. Oh by the way I am referring to Fungus) The Sullies would then go to their first destination, which is Isle Delfino. Sulley had noticed that there was a large influx of tourists from the Mushroom Kingdom due the destruction of Toad Town. The Sullies then proceeded to ask the first Toad tourist that they saw (which would be Toadsworth) about the attack. Toadworth said that he was the only one of the Toads that didn't think that Donald caused the attack. As Toadsworth talked about who he thinks caused the attack, Buzz goes into a flashback that hints at the Anti-Buzz Legion's origins. He then finds out that the very person who destroyed Peach's Castle is actually one of his "cousins"! Toadsworth then tells the Sullies that the location of the Buzz clone is in Freezeezy Peak, which Banjo instantly recognizes. Dexter’s desire to kill this evil Buzz increases. Meanwhile in Zurg's ship, Evil Emperor Zurg ordered another one of the members of the Anti-Buzz Legion, Stealth Buzz, to go to Freezeezy Peak in order to look for the final Buzz unit that he needs to complete his legion. Stealth Buzz accepted the request, and he quickly went off into the Peaks. As the Sullies walked into Freezeezy Peak, Banjo noticed that it looked very different from what he remembers it being from when he and Kazooie visited 21 years ago. In fact, most of the recognizable features from the Peak were gone! Buzz was getting ready to investigate the Peaks, when a whole herd of Koopa Troopas were suddenly running towards the Sullies! ...But what were they running from? That answer would be questioned when a gigantic Buzz suddenly popped right out of the ground. This Buzz unit's name is Construct-A-Buzz, and he is notably the biggest member of the Anti-Buzz Patrol. The Sullies would then fight Construct-A-Buzz for a long while. While they did do some good damage to the unit, it unfortunately captured Buzz. As the Buzz unit was running towards Zurg's ship (which was currently located in New Donk City), the remaining Sullies were chasing towards the ship, until the ship went into warpspeed. The Sullies were mourning the loss of their beloved friend, until another Buzz unit came to them. This Buzz unit is known as Stealth Buzz. Although he is a part of the Legion, he is also a good guy. Stealth Buzz would lead the Sullies to New Donk City, where Zurg's ship currently is. Meanwhile in New Donk, Zurg, his minions, and The Anti-Buzz Patrol are destroying the city. Wheezy looks at his city, horrified. He calls his friend Mr. Potato Head to his office for a favor. When Potato Head arrives, Wheezy says he knows what Zurg is after and then hold up a gem. The gem Wheezy is holding could enhance Zurg's weapons tenfold and needs Mr. Potato Head to hide it, he agrees to and runs off to hide it. The Sullies and Stealth Buzz then find Zurg's ship with Triple Threat Buzz guarding it. He tries to kill them all with his pizza cutter but the Sulies are too fast and tire him out. They break into Zurg's ship and find out that although the ship looks small on the outside, it is absolutely gigantic on the inside, but after a few minutes they found the room where Zurg is keeping Buzz captive, being guarded by Mega Morpher Techno Gear Buzz. Mike Wazowski goes and distracts her so that the other Sullies can go save Buzz. Sulley breaks Buzz out of the cage he's being held captive in and frees him. The alarm then goes off and Sulley breaks it. The Sullies then go to find Mike, who it turns out had sex with Mega Morpher Techno Gear Buzz. The Sullies then get out of the ship with Buzz and Mike, and Mega Morpher Techno Gear Buzz tells Mike to call her. When the Sullies get out, they discover that Zurg is tracking down the gem that Mr. Potato Head is hiding. So... Where did Mr. Potato Head hide the gem? It's in his bottom compartment but he plans to throw it in a volcano. Zurg goes after Potato Head and the Sulleys follow Zurg. Potato Head trips over a rock and the gem falls out of his bottom compartment, Zurg takes the gem, which is revealed to be The Phantom Ruby, and plans on melting Potato Head with his lava gun, but Woody trips him over and Zurg accidentally melts The Phantom Ruby. Zurg then declares that he will let the citizens of New Donk City live, for now. Buzz then declares that he must be stopped and the Sullies sneak onto Zurg's ship again. Zurg's ship then lands on the home planet of him and his crew, Mars. When the ship landed, The Sullies quickly made a plan to sabotage the Buzz units' plan to help Zurg with his master plan. The plan was to distract most of the Buzz units (except for Stealth Buzz, Stars and Stripes Buzz, and Spud Lightyear) by getting Banjo, Kazooie, Dexter, and Woody to perform an elaborate three-hour stage show titled "A Salute to All Nations (But Mostly America)". While the stage show was playing, Sulley, Mike, and Buzz would knock out many of the Buzzes in the crowd, and then tie them to chairs. Dexter Morgan would then get the Buzzes to give him information, while the others try to hijack the ship. Five minutes after the show began, Zurg then calls up the Buzzes that were still there for a meeting. He talks about how they failed to conquer Earth and get The Phantom Ruby and that they must focus on taking all of the recources of the other planets they have conquered. The list of planets that Zurg and his minions need to take resources from include the following: Mobius, Planet Popstar, Gonzo's Planet, Planet Wisp, Roger's planet, Frunobulax (from that one Pinky and the Brain episode), Planet Xeenu from Planet Sheen, Planet Yokus, and the Comet Observatory. Dexter gets all the inforation he needs in time, as the Sullies are taking the ship so that they can save the planets from Zurg's grasp. The first planet they land on is Mobius, and oh boy did it look dreary. All of the colors were sucked out of the once-beautiful planet, Zurg's minions are monitoring everything, and the worst part... THEY MADE GREEN HILL INTO SAND HILL As the Sullies (and Stealth Buzz) were sneaking out of the ship, Buzz had overheard that Zurg was going to meet the very guy that he had hired to drain the essence out of Mobius. As soon as he heard about this, he had to inform the Sullies about it. After Buzz told the Sullies about what Zurg was going to do, they knew that they had to follow Zurg. After a while, the Sullies finally found the building that was draining the essence from Mobius. When they went inside the building, they found Snively, who was turning poor innocent animals into robots! Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:The One-Above-All Saga